RunAways
by Rosie Kitsune
Summary: Danny has been neglected. Terra ran away. What will happen if the two met each other? What will Danny do if he is destined for a certain prophecy? Will they meet new foes? Or battle old one's? Full prologue or Summary Inside! Plus, this is DxT! READ CHAPTER 5! The Results! And Another Problem DPxTTxYJ Crossover!
1. Prologue

**AN**

**Okay, so... Um. I kinda made this story to at least get some rest from my other stories.**

**But don't worry, I'll still continue them. Hopefully, I'll soon update Devil and Angel 'cause its ALMOST my Birthday!**

**And really, I think Danny and Terra go great together. So, Enjoy!  
**

**After D-stabilized and after... Where,um. Robin told the team that Terra has troubles with her power.**

**But you just gotta read to find out what will happen next! ;3**

* * *

**Prologue**

_They neglected me._

_My parents. The one's who raised me for 14 years just said that I'm not their son._

_They loved me. How could they just neglected me for what I am!_

_I'm just half ghost..._

_I'm still the same._

_Yet, they fired their guns at me._

_And my sister, she was locked in her room by my so-called-dad._

_My bestfriends, are out of town._

_So I'm on my own._

* * *

_I can't believe it._

_The leader of the Teen Titans just told them my deepest secret._

_Then my teammates will just hate me._

_I don't want anyone to know that I can't control my powers._

_I don't want to hurt anyone._

_I don't want to let them know!_

_I don't know what to do._

_And Beast Boy._

_He'll just hate me._

_No one can help me._

_I can't go to Slade. His pure evil. I don't wanna be evil._

_I'm on my own.**  
**_

* * *

__**Me: Tadda! Hope you like it! But this is just the prologue. So you might get confused but I think its really obvious who's POV is it.**

**Terra: Yay! My first joining in authors note! Thank you for letting me be here!**

**Me: No problem! Oh and yeah, Terra DID NOT GO TO SLADE!**

**Terra: Yeah. He's just weird. And creepy... And evil.**

**Me: Don't forget mysterious. And maybe I'll add Danielle. What do you guys think? It is, after all, after D-stabilized.**

**Terra: So Review your answers!**


	2. Flashback

**~Flashback**

**Danny's POV**

"Come on Danny. Just tell them. I'm sure they'll accept you" The sound of Jazz's voice said to me. Me and my sister were currently in my room. In the middle of the night! Well, actually. Its only 10:34 in the night.

"But Jazz. They're _ghost hunters_ and I'm half _ghost_. If I told them, the next thing I knew I'm strapped in a metal tabel getting ready to be ripped apart _molecule-by-molecule"_ I protested.

"Please, Danny. It will just make it hard for you if you won't tell them. Come on! Just think about it. You, mom,and dad. Fighting ghost together. Then it'll be much easier for you to capture ghost! Plus, your reputation will go from town menace to town _hero!"_

I then groaned,thinking that might be a good future. I hope. "Alright then. Lets go"

She squealed in joy and grabbed my arm and began to dragged me downstairs where mom and that have been inventing a new _weapon_ in the living room.

* * *

Once we were downstairs, Jazz let me sit down on a chair across from the couch where mom and dad are sitting and Jazz sat next to me.

"Jazz, Danny. You two should be in bed" Mom said as she placed down her invention.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that mom. Me and Danny have been thinking. Thinking that Danny should tell you guys about something" Jazz asnwered.

"What is it son? Is it about ghost?" Dad asked. Looking confident as always.

"Well um. Yes and No" I answered and Jazz jabbed me in the side.

"Okay okay. Mom, Dad? Its just that. Well I'm kind of... Danny Phantom" I said to them nervously. Praying that they won't freak out.

"Danny,honey. Don't be silly. You can't be Danny Phantom. He's a ghost" My mom said in that motherly, sweet voice.

"Yeah son! You must hit your head or something" Dad added.

I then stood up. "No! I really mean it! I'm Danny Phantom!" I exclaimed and summoned the two white rings and transformed into _Danny Phantom._

"Phantom! What have you done to my boy!" Maddie yelled.

"I _am_ your boy! Its me! Your son! I'm still Danny!" I yelled back to her.

"Your not our son! Your just a filthy ecto scum!" Dad-I mean- Jack yelled to me. Then I felt hurt at his comment. I felt that everything I got. Just went away. The family I ever have. Just... Gone. I wasn't there son.

"Mom! Dad! He's telling the truth! He's Danny!" Jazz yelled. Getting in front of me.

"Jack! Bring Jazz to her room! Now!" Maddie said. As she got out a bazooka from behind the couch and Jack carried Jazz up stairs while Jazz screamed and yelled to stop.

I was too stunned right now. And all I heard was Jazz screaming for me to run. Run and she'll be okay.

_"Danny! You have to run now! You need to get away! I'll be fine!"_

Those words. Her concern for me. Is all I have left.

I was really stunned that they just neglected me that I didn't noticed Maddie fired the bazooka straight to my chest. That blast made me scream and sent flying towards the wall.

I then do what I could think of.

Run away.

I quickly turned intangible and flew towards the walls. Maddie still firing towards my direction but missed.

* * *

I was now flying through the woods of Amity Park.

Sam and Tucker are out of town. Actually, out of the country. So I can't ask for help. They'll just get involved in the situation.

And Jazz... It's not her fault. She just want's for me too be happy and finally get accepted by my parents. But they didn't.

Jazz said that she'll be fine. But what if something happens to her? I can't just go there. They'll capture me. Where will I go? I can't go to Vlad.

Ugghh! All this thinking hurts my brain. I then decided to fly away. As far as I could. Leave Amity Park. Well, at least there's still the Red Huntress to fight evil ghost.

So I then flew off to a random direction as fast as I could.

* * *

**Terra's POV**

After my date with BB, we then headed back to Titan's Tower.

We were greeted by all the Titans in the main room. Beastboy sat down on the couch an I was left standing.

"So um Terra. I just installed a new training course for you. Since about your problems with your powers" Robin said as he approached me. Wait. What!?

"What! How did you know!"

"No! I just figured it out!" He said. All of the Titans were all shocked. Even Beastboy. They all just found out that I can't control my porwers. They find out that I'm dangerous.

"Terra?" Beastboy asked. Seeing my terrified look.

"No!" I yelled and ran out of the room and towards the exit. All I heard was the Titans calling out my name. But I can't. I can't let them get hurt. Slade. No. I can't go to him. Never.

So I just created a rock platform and stepped on it and used my powers to make it hover. I then flew away as fast as I could. Not wanting to stay anymore.

So I ran away from the Titans. Even my boyfriend.

* * *

**Me: Well. That's what happened to Danny and Terra.**

**Terra: Oh and she just skipped my date with BB. Since its pretty hard to find a transcript.**

**Me: Yup! And the next one is where Danny and Terra meet. And also, SHOULD I ADD DANIELLE? Please review your answers.**

**Terra: And for your first Disclaimer. Aicee DOES NOT own any songs she used in her story, she DOES NOT own YJ,DP,or Teen Titans.**


	3. New Found Friends

**Danny's POV**

**Somewhere in the woods**

I kept running,err floating, into a random direction until I reached the woods.

There's no city around, maybe this is some kind of _different_ woods. Then my tummy started to grumble. Guess I'm hungry.

I searched all around me to find something edible. Then I spotted and apple tree. I floated up and grabbed as many apples as I could. I then landed and put he apples on a rock. I found some branches and piled them up and sprinkled some leaves on to it. I used my ecto blast to fire at it and made a green camp fire. So I sat on a rock and started to it the apples while looking at the dancing flames. Also thinking what should I do next...

**Terra's POV**

I've been flying for hours, or maybe days and I found someplace to stay.

The woods.

I searched around the woods to see if there's something I can eat. Some vegetables or fruits. Then I can see green light. Curiosity got the best of me, and I approached the green light.

Once I got closer, I hid behind a bush. Then I could see a boy. Eating apples and watching the green flames.

This boy wasn't any ordinary boy.

He has white hair, glowing green eyes, his wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a white D in the middle and a small black P inside, and he was... glowing.

I was about to run away when I accidentally stepped on a twig. And he whirled his head towards my direction.

**Danny's POV**

While I was eating and watching the flames, I heard a twig crack.

I observed the bush where I heard the twig crack. Thanks to my enhance sight, I can see blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, um... Excuse me?"

I asked him or her as I slowly approached the being and getting a piece of apple. The bush then moved wildly which means that he or she left. Then I heard a girl scream. And I quickly followed the noise.

**Terra's POV**

The boy is getting closer! And he seems to be asking me something. I can't risk anyone seeing me. So I ran to the other direction as fast as I can.

While I was running, I tripped on a rock and bumped my knee. I let out a cry of pain. I only manage to lean on a tree trunk and hold up my bruised knee and shut my eyes tight, hoping that the pain would stop.

Once I opened them again, I could see green eyes staring at me.

"GAAAH!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I din't mean to scare you" He said. I could see that he was... Floating? I think He's a Meta Human too.

"Who are you?" I questioned him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh. I'm Danny. Danny Phantom"

Danny Phantom? Oh yeah! Danny Phantom of Amity Park!

"I heard of you! What are you doing out of Amity Park? Isn't that the town you protect?" I asked him curiously. A smile forming on my face.

"Um yeah. I ran away. Long story... So... Um. What's your name?"

"Oh. My name's Terra"

"Terra? From the Teen Titans?" Uh-oh. Should've said that.

"Well yeah. I actually ran away" I answered him sadly. He also looked at me sadly. He then handed me an apple.

"Here. You must be hungry" He said kindly and I took the apple and began eating it.

**Danny's POV**

After Terra ate, I then looked at her.

She has long blonde hair above her waist, pale skin, wearing a grey shirt reaching above her stomach with black sleeves and collar, whitish grayish long sleeves underneath, blue short, brown gloves and brown boots, she also has beautiful blue eyes

Could I even trust her?

I then observe her some more while she ate. She has a bruised knee. After she ate, I carried her bridal style.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"To the campsite. You have a bruised knee. But I can fix it"

I then flew too my campsite and gently put her down of a rock.

I then lit my hand up with blue energy and slowly placed my hand on her damaged knee.

"Gaaah! What are you doing!?" She yelled trying to struggle.

"Its okay. I'm trying to heal your wound" I answered and she began to relax.

"It feel cold" She commented. My hand still on her wound and still glowing blue.

"Don't worry. Its my ice powers. Hopefully it will sooth your wound" I said. After I was done, the wound was a little visible. Which means its healing. I then sat in front of her. Actually, I'm sitting in mid air.

"Um... Thanks"

"No problem. So um. Terra. Why did you leave the Titans?" I asked her curiously. Why did she left a team of heroes?

"Well... I-I... Um" She stuttered.

**Terra's POV**

Danny's asking me about my past! I can't tell him that I can't control my powers!

Can I really trust him? I mean, he just healed my wound. He seems nice. He is a hero after all.

"Look. What don't I start telling about my past. Okay?" He suddenly said. And I slowly nodded my head.

**Danny's POV**

Wait. What am I doing! I'm actually telling her about my past! Well, there's no backing up now. Besides, maybe she has a dark past. Like mine.

"Okay. So I died because of a terrible accident. At first, I can't control my powers" Now that comment made her interested. "So, I have two human best friends which I met, help me control my powers. After some time, I'm able to control my powers. Then when I told my parents that I'm a ghost now. They. Th-they just. Didn't want me" I said sadly.

"I'm so sorry! Why would they neglect you?" She suddenly asked.

"Because they hate ghost. And I'm a ghost. Well, I'm more than a ghost" I answered. Not sure about the 'I'm more than a ghost' comment.

"You said that your friends helped you control your powers. Did you really manage to control them?" She asked curiously.

"Yep. All it takes is practice, patience, and friends to help you out. Why? Can't you control your powers?" Now that question made her sad. "You can't. Can't you?" I asked and she slowly shook her head.

"Please don't be scared. Please. I need help on controlling my powers" She whispered softly. "I ran away from the Titans because... I'm scared that my powers will get out of control and I might hurt them"

"Hey. Its okay. I can help you" I assured her. And she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you thank you _thank_ _you!"_

"I have one more question" I said after we broke out of the hug. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Why would you say that? Your like, the nicest person. Errr, ghost I've ever met!"

"Its like what I said. I' more than a ghost" I answered. Please don't be scared,Terra! I then stood up and summoned the rings and transformed me into my human half. Then I heard her gasp. I closed my eyes waiting for an attack or something.

"Wow! That's just so awesome!" She exclaimed.

"Huh? Your not afraid of me?" I asked her and opened my eyes. Seeing that she had a big smile on her face.

"What? No! That's and awesome power! How did you do that?" She asked curiously.

"Long story. I'm actually _half_ ghost" Now that got her attention. I then started to tell her how I became half ghost and all of my adventures. Right now, I'm starting to trust her. Finally! Another friend that accepts me for who and what I am.

**Terra's POV**

Wow! All of his adventures were amazing! I think I'm starting to trust him. Finally! Another friend that accepts me even though I can't control my powers! Plus, he can't be hurt by my rocks. He could just turn intangible. After his story, I started to tell him my story and adventures.

"Sounds like an evil dude wants to use you to rule a city" He said when I finished my story.

"Yup!"

"Yeah. Actually, we have something in common. An evil dude wants me to be his evil half ghost son. But I declined. So he decided to clone me. Then there was a clone of me which has a mind of her own. Problem is, she's a girl and 2 years younger than me. Plasmius lied to her. He only wanted to use her to get to me. But when she found out the truth, she helped me escape my Plasmius. Her name was Danielle. And she's my clone. But we call each other cousins. Right now, she's travelling around the world"

"Wow! That's so cool! So... Lets question about ourselves. Me first! What's your favorite color?" I asked him.

"Blue"

How old are you?"

"14" Now that got my attention. He's the same age as mine!

"Okay. Do you like to look up at the stars?"

"Yup. I've always wanted to be an astronaut. Okay my turn. What's _your_ favorite color?"

"Red"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 14 too!"

"Do you also like to look up at the stars?"

"Yup! Its relaxing"

"Cool. So... Um. What now?" He asked me and I just shrugged. Then, I blue portal opened up. And we turned our attention to a cloaked figure come out of the portal.

**Danny's POV**

"Clockwork!" I exclaimed as he come out of the po

"Its nice to see you too, Daniel" He greeted me. I turned around to look at Terra. Who was staring at Clockwork.

"You must be Tara Markov. It is a pleasure to meet you" CW greeted and held out towards Terra. And Terra shook it politely.

"Please. Call me Terra" She said.

"Of course" CW replied.

"So um... Clockwork? Do you need anything?" I asked him and he turned to face me.

"Ah yes. I'm sorry about what happened. But I'm here to give you your own lair. Since your having trouble finding a place to stay. Terra will come with you. And don't worry about Walker. I've had a talk with him too not bother you and Terra" He answered.

"Wow! This is so cool! Lets go!"

"Where are we going?" Asked Terra.

"We're going to the ghost zone. CW said I have my very own lair! We can live there too." I answered and she nodded happily and I transformed into my ghost half.

"Alright then. Please, step this was" Clockwork said and led us to the portal.

* * *

We then landed in front of a two story building. And its surrounded by a large space and a few trees.

"Well. I must go now" CW said and opened up a portal and went inside.

"Wow! So this is the Ghost Zone you've been telling me about" Terra said as she looked around her.

"Yup! Come on. Lets go inside" I said and we went inside.

Once we were inside, we were awed at the place were staying.

In the living room, there's a blue couch fit for five people, a medium flat screen T.V, 2 medium windows on each side of the door with black curtains, the walls are dark blue, the floor is black, and there's a white coffee table.

The kitchen has everything we need. A fridge, microwave, a coffee makes, a stove, some cabinets on the wall, a white square table with six white chairs. The walls are white and the floor is light green.

Me and Terra then went up to the second floor and began to venture it.

Terra's room has red walls, white floor, a bed with white frame and red blanket, a medium sized window with black curtains, a white closet, a black , and a white bookshelf filled with books.

My room has black walls, white floor, a bed with white frame and blue blanket, a medium sized window with dark blue curtains, a white closet, and a white bookshelf filled with books.

Then there was another bedroom. Light blue walls, white floow, a bed with white frame and light green blanket, a medium sized window with light blue curtains, a white closet, and a white bookshelf filled with books.

There were also 2 normal bathrooms.

**Terra's POV**

"Hey Danny! I'm gonna check out my closet!" I exclaimed to Danny. He was currently in his room and I'm in my room.

"Okay! Me too!" He answered back.

"Okay!" He answered back.

I opened up my closet and found new clothes.

Red long sleeved shirt reaching above the stomach, Dark Blue shorts, and Black boots. There was also a small glowing green box. So I picked it up and opened it.

Inside is a simple glowing yellow ring. And I put it on. Then then a gold ring appeared on my waist and traveled up and down.

Once it was gone, I'm now wearing a Brown jacket with a White T on the left side of the chest, Brown gloves and boots, Blue jeans, and goggles with white straps and red glasses. The ring I just put on were now a yellow bracelet

"Wow! I gotta show myself to Danny!" I said to myself and head towards the bathroom still carrying the box filled with my new clothes.

**Danny's POV**

I opened up my closet and found my new clothes.

Blue long sleeved shirt, Dark Green cargo pants, and Blue converse. Then I saw a glowing green box. So I picked it up and opened it. Inside were my new clothes for my ghost form.

Black cloak with a hood and a DP clasp, white long sleeved shirt, white fingerless gloves, belt and boots, and Black pants.

"Cool! I gotta show this to Terra!" I said to myself and put it on. Good thing the door is closed.

After I put it on, I rushed towards my door and opened it. Only to be bumped by Terra.

"Danny! Guess what? I just put on a ring and this clothes just appeared!" She said as I help her up. A Brown jacket with a White T on the left side of the chest, Brown gloves and boots, Blue jeans, a yellow bracelet on her right wrist, and goggles with white straps and red glasses. The goggles were now on top of her head so I can still see her blue eyes.

"Cool! I found my new out fit for my ghost half too!" I said. Plus, I'm currently in my ghost half right now

"Awesome! Oh and when I put on the ring, it became a bracelet!" She said showing me me her wrist which has a yellow bracelet.

"Well, your not glowing and your eyes and hair are still normal. So, maybe its a disguise ring" I answered and she nodded.

"Come on. I'll make breakfast" She said.

"Okay"


	4. Danielle!

**Danielle's POV**

Uggghh! I feel so tired! I've been flying around the ghost zone to go to Frostbite to get help.

After Danny Stabilized me, I decided to go to the ghost zone. Bad Idea! Right now, I'm lost, hungry, and some ghost attacked me, so that means I have bruises.

I feel really tired. My vision is starting to blur. I can't keep floating like this any longer. I then started to fall.

All I saw before I became unconscious, is a two story house.

**Danny's POV**

After we ate dinner, Terra decided to take a shower and put on her new clothes. Her red tank top, black shorts, and brown steel toed combat boots. I decided to just put on my normal clothes. The new clothes for my human half and put my old ones in the trash. Since _they _ are the ones who gave me those clothes.

I was currently in my human form, watching T.V, who knew there's a channel in the ghost zone?

Then I heard a loud crash from outside. I quickly turned into my ghost half -which I'm wearing my new DP outfit and my HAZMAT suit, in the trash!- and turned intangible and phased through the walls.

What I saw really scared me.

There lying on a small crater... Is Danielle. My cousin. She's unconscious.

She looks awful. She looks like she hasn't eaten in a long time and she has bruises around her body and her suit was torn. Ghost must've attacked her.

I gently lifted her up and went back to the house. I laid her on the couch, got out a blanket and lay it on top of her.

"Danny? Who's that?"

I turned around to look at Terra. In her new clothes.

"This is Danielle. My cousin I've been telling you about. Ready a small towel and dip it in hot water" I said and she nodded and hurriedly went to the kitchen. She came back with the hot towel that I needed and handed it to me.

I gently placed the wet towel on her forehead. "Terra, could you make her a chicken soup?" I asked her.

"Yup. I'll be right back" She answered quietly and went to the kitchen once again.

"Uggghh. What happened?" Danielle asked as she opened her eyes. Still a little but dazed.

"Its okay Dani. Your safe" I said to her and she went wide eyes.

**Danielle's POV**

_"Its okay Dani. Your safe"_ That voice. Danny?

"Danny? Is that... Really you?" I asked him quietly. My body still hurts.

"Yep. Long time no see cuz"

I feel something on my forehead. Something soft and a little hot.

"What's on my forehead?" I asked. My voice now clear.

"Its a hot towel. You look awful. But don't worry, we'll help you recover" He answered. Wait a minute..._ We?_

Before I could ask, a girl with blonde her and blue eyes came up to Danny with a bowl.

"Here's the soup, Danny. Oh, hi. So... are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah" I answered as Danny slowly help me up into a sitting position. The blanket now beside me. "Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Terra. I'm Danny's friend. And you must be Danielle. Its finally nice to meet you. Danny has been telling be all about you" She answered and I ate my chicken soup. Mmmmm. Chicken soup. I never had soup before.

Once I was finished, I looked up at Terra.

"So Terra. Did Danny tell you _everything?"_

"Yeah. From him being half ghost until you" She answered and that made me wide eyed.

"Danny! You told her your half ghost!?"

"Danielle! Calm down! Its okay, me and Terra share a little bit of the same past" Danny said and I calmed down.

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that Terra"

"Its okay"

"Danny? What do you mean _same past?"_

"I ran away Danielle. Me and Terra both did" Now that got my attention. And he began to explain all That had happen.

"Geez Danny. I'm sorry that it really happen. Let's just hope we could see Sam, Tucker, and Jazz again" I said to him.

"Yeah. Come on Terra. Let's train. You can watch to Danielle" He said and I nodded.

**Terra's POV (still in her black and white outfit)**

When we got outside, Danielle went to sit on a rock and eating beef jerky and Danny-in his ghost form- standing in front of me.

"Alright Terra. You need to be calm. Just relax. Try using your powers" He said and I nodded.

I raised my hands and my eyes and hands glowed yellow and rocks began to float. Then the ground shook.

"Danny! I can't stop!" I yelled to him. Loosing control of my powers.

"Terra! Calm down!" He said. Then I could feel his hands on my shoulder. "Terra. Its okay" He said. Then memories about my past then flashed.

"Terra? Terra!"

I then felt someone hugging me. And I began to calm down. The ground stopped shaking and the raised rocks then fell. Wait. Is Danny hugging me!?

"Its okay Terra. You just need more practice" He said as we broke out of the hug. And I looked away trying to hide my blushing face.

**Danny's POV**

After we broke out of the hug, I was... It felt... Amazing. Wait, we just hugged!? I then saw her look away. And so did I, trying to hide my blushing face.

"Its okay Terra. I also had problems controlling my powers when I first became half ghost" I said to her and she looked at me right in the eyes.

Blue meets blue.

"Yeah Terra! All you need is practice!" Danielle exclaimed as she floated towards us.

"Thanks guys. Maybe I do need more practice" Terra said. A small smile forming on her face.

"Shall we continue?" I asked her and she just nodded.

"Just remember Terra. Relax. If you feel that your going out of control again, just calm down. Okay?" Now that brought a bright smile on her face.

"Okay! Thanks Danny. For everything"

"No problem"

* * *

**Me: Tadda! Okay so look up at CHAPTER 3** **cause one of your reviewers requested a different outfit. More superheroey. THERE'S ALSO A POSSIBILITY THAT I WILL CHANGE IT AGAIN!**

**Terra: Oh and ITS NOT ROBIN TWINS! JUST ONE ROBIN!**** But I can't tell anymore. It'll be spoiling.**

**Me: Yup! So Read and Review! REMEMBER! I MIGHT CHANGE THEIR OUTFIT AGAIN!**


	5. The Results!

**Sorry about this. Again. But all I'm saying is that I have made up my mind.**

**Here are the results!**

**Danny**

**Ghost Form **

**A) **3

**B) **2

**C) **5

**Human Form**

**A)** 5

**B) **4

**Danielle**

**Ghost Form  
**

**A)** 4

**B)** 2

**C) **3

**Human Form**

**A) **4

**B) **5

**Terra**

**Hero Disguise  
**

**A) **4

**B) **5

**Normal Civilian**

**A) **3

**B)** 6

**There you have it! I'm SO SORRY that this isn't the chapter you guys are expecting. But I'll tell you something.**

**The next one is how Robin leaves the Titans and joins the YJ team. And this is Season 1 of Young Justice cause I like the original team better.**

**I'm also having problems on how the YJ and Danny, Terra, and Dani will confront. But Terra will be FURIOUS when she saw Robin. So Can You Guys Give Me Ideas On How They Will Confront?**


	6. New Friend

**~3 Months Later**

**Jazz's POV**

It's been 3 months since Danny left.

I was angry. No. I was _furious _at mom and dad. No. Their not my parents. After what they did to Danny, I practically ignore them. They didn't even care that Danny was gone. Their hatred for ghost now grew. They would always spend more time in the lab and always go out even tried to reason with me. But I _still_ ignored them.

* * *

I'm currently in the living room, reading a book. Then I heard a knock on the door. So I got up and went to open it. Then, the two familiar people were outisde.

Sam and Tucker.

"Hey Jazz. Where's Danny?" Sam asked.

"Sam, Tucker. We need to talk" I said and grabbed their arm and began to drag them to my room.

* * *

When we entered my room, I began to explain what has happened.

"What!? Jazz! Why did you let Danny do that!?" Sam yelled and I looked down.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. "I'm so sorry. I just want Danny to be happy. Mom, Dad, and Danny. Fighting ghost together. So it will be easy for Danny. I never thought this would happen" I then started to cry. And I felt a hand on my shoulder. It belonged to Sam.

"Its okay Jazz. I'm sorry I yelled at you" She said and I looked at her and wiped my tears. "But we still need to find him"

"But Sam. What about school? What about our parents?" Asked Tucker then I came up with an idea.

"We'll just have to wait 5 months and we can go find him. Only 5 months left until summer, right?" I said and they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

It had been 3 months since Terra ran away.

I didn't mean to tell them. I didn't know it was her secret. I just figured it out. But now, I have been invited join the Justice League's team. I'm not the leader any more. Turns out, there's another Aqualad. And he's the leader.

The Team consist of Me, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Superboy. Aqualad and KF found Superboy in Cadmus. So I, Robin leader of the Teen Titans, is now member of Young Justice. Most of them call it The Team or Junior League.

It all started where Batman visited me, along with Superman.

_~Flashback_

_Me and Starfire in the living room talking about the earth while Raven is reading a book and BB and CY playing video games._

_"Robin, we need to talk"_

_Everyone except me and Raven a jumped in suprise by the deep voice. Standing by the door are Batman and Superman._

_"What?" I asked._

_"We need to talk. Alone" Said Superman which made the Titans except me leave the room._

_"So. What do we need to talk about? By the way, you broke the security. Didn't you?" I asked and Batman nodded._

_"We need you to join the team. Most call the Young Justice or Junior League" Superman explained._

_"What!? But I'm part of the Teen Titans! I can't just leave them!" I protested._

_"Just hear us out" Batman said. "I trust Raven can lead the team while your away. They may visit you anytime they want"_

_I then sighed. Could I just leave the Titans? Their my friends._

_"Where is the team located anyway?"_

_"Happy Harbor" Answered Batman. Now that is a long way to go._

_"Just let them visit me whenever they want" I said and they all nodded.  
_

* * *

_"Dude! Your leaving the Titans!?" Asked BB._

_"I'm sorry. But its important. I trust Raven could lead" I said as I started packing my things._

_"But friend Robin, we will miss you" Said Starfire looking really sad to know that I'm leaving._

_"Its okay Star. Batman said you can visit"_

_"Where you going anyway?" Asked CY._

_"Happy Harbor. I need to go. I promise we'll meet again" I said after I packed my things then turn to look at Raven._

_"Take care of the Titans" I said and she noded._

_"Good luck" Was all she said._

_"First Terra now Robin?" Said BB._

_"Its okay Beastboy. I'm sure we'll find Terra" I assured him and left.  
_

_~Flashback End_

I still miss them. They're my friends. Why did I even accept this! Oh yeah! Because its Important! I'll be working for The League! Fantastic! Okay, that was sarcasm. Well, at least I they can visit me. So here I am. Hanging out with Wally, trying Megan's cookies, observing Artemis in her arrow shooting, teaching Superboy about the wonders of technology, and following Aqualad's orders.

Its simple really. We train with Black Canary, get missions from Batman, go out on covert missions, and wear civilian clothes and use our real name. Except for me. I'm still called Robin and I always wear sunglasses since Batman forbids me too tell them my secret identity.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

Its been 3 months since me and Terra met, moved to the Ghost Zone, and found Danielle.

Terra has been gaining control of her powers.

Every time her powers go haywire, I always stop her in a... Comforting way. Okay, Terra is a great friend. Really great friend. Every time I wake up and scream, the two girls always rush in my room and try to comfort me. Danielle still needed rest, so she went to her room. Leaving Terra to... Comfort me. She understands my nightmares. And I understand her on how she feels about the Titans.

Sure she ran away. But deep down inside, she still misses them. But she least miss Robin. Okay, so she dosen't miss him. Even though he's the leader and he was the one made Terra an honorary Titan.

But she said she wasn't a Titan anymore.

She wants too keep away from them if she dosen't want to hurt them. Or them not liking her. Even Beastboy.

I still felt a little saddened since she already has a boyfriend. Well, I mean... I'm not jealous. I like Terra as a friend. We're always bonding together when Danielle is always watching T.V or taking a nap.

So here I am. In front of the house. In my ghost form and my hood up. Taking a nap under a tree while its Dani and Terra's turn to bond together.

Then, a loud thud can be heard a few feet away from me. So I opened one eye to find a girl, a ghost girl. Lying on the ground. I approached her and got a better look at her.

She wears a torn up white dress that's ripped at the shirt and both sleeves, it has a grey corset, black skinny jeans and steal knee protectors, with white steal-toes boots, a collar, goggles with red glass, and she has white hair and red eyes.

I gently shook her shoulder and she slowly woke up.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Your in the ghost zone. In front of my house. And lying on the ground" I said as if it was obvious. She then slowly sat up and I sat in front of her.

"Oh. Yeah. I knew that. I'm Jen by the way" She offered me a hand to shake and I kindly shook it.

"I'm Phantom. But you can call me Danny. Danny Phantom to be precise. What happened?"

"Oh. I... Uh... Got attack by some mean ghost"

"Yeah. Some ghost here are pretty moody. So, you got a place to stay?" She shook her head and I decided to at least give her a place to stay. She looks kind. And I feel bad for her.

"Come on. You can stay at my place" I stood up and helped her stand up.

"Oh... Well... I might be a burden to you"

"Its no problem at all. You can meet my friend and cousin" She nodded her head and we headed to the house.

* * *

"Hey gals. I brought a friend" I said and they looked at the new ghost girl. The two were currently watching T.V and eating popcorn and Dani in her human form.

"Sup! I'm Jen" Terra and Dani got up and head over too Jen.

"I'm Danielle"

"And I'm Terra" The exchanged handshakes.

"Okay. So you" Jen pointed at Terra. "Are Danny's friend" Terra nodded her head. "And you" She then pointed at Danielle. "Are Danny's cousin" Dani nodded her head. "But, you and Dani look alike to be just cousins"

"Well... I'm actually a clone. Danny's been cloned by a fruitloop. But, instead of having a 14 year old boy that looks exactly like Danny, he got a girl version of Danny and 2 years younger. But I decided to go with Danny. We call each others cousins" Danielle explained and Jen nodded her head.

"There aren't any parents are here, right? Especially fathers" Jen said looking nervous.

"No. Why?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Well, when my mom was dead, I lived with my dad. But he always beats me up and is always very abusive of my. One night, I tried to escape. But he managed to catch me. He grabbed my hair and started to pull me to someplace. And he sliced a cut on my neck. Which killed me. Se here I am. A ghost girl who's afraid of Dads. I don't know when I've been a ghost. Lost count. But I'm not THAT old" Jen explained and we all look saddened. Especially me. And Jen noticed. "Are you also afraid of parents?"

"Well... Its just that... They almost killed me. I told them that I'm half ghost. But they shoot guns at me and yelled that I'm not their son" I explained and she too. look sadden. "But I did met Terra and reunite with Danielle"

"So Jen, why don't you tell us more about yourself" Terra said and Jen nodded. We then sat on the couch.

"Okay. So I love to draw, I'm 12 years old, and I always love to wear goggles. This goggles were given to my by mom. Before she died. I can't remember hos she died though. And I always want to have fun. So I guess my obsession is to have fun" Jen said and we all nodded. Then it was my turn.

"I'm 14 years old, I like to look up at the stars, I wanted to be an astronaut, and I want to protect my loved ones. And yes, my obsession is to protect" Then it was Dani's turn.

"I'm 12 years old, I want to be a hero just like Danny, my obsession is to protect too, and even though I'm his clone, I still have my own likes and personality" Lastly, Terra.

"I'm also 14 years old, I also like to look up at the stars, I want to gain control on my powers, and I can control earth"

"So by the looks of you, your not a ghost" Said Jen.

"Well, no. I'm just a girl that can control earth"

"Awesome!"

"Well guys, time for bed. You can sleep on the couch until we can make your room, Jen" I said and the nodded and got ready for bed.

* * *

**Me: Tadda! Since I canceled DaL and Jen was on it, I decided to make her appear here! And look up at Chapter 3 and you'll see that I change their outfits. Again.**

**CartoonFreakshow: Awesome! By in real life, I'm 16/**

**Me: Well, I can at least make you younger. And have fun with D and T. ;3**

**CF: Well, I don't mind. And if you want to see what I look like, look on my Devian Art Acoount. Just type in CartoonFreakshow.**

**Me: Plus! You and Danielle are going to have fun with Danny.**

**CF: Awesome!**

**Me and CF: (smiles evilly)**

**Me: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**CF: And Read and Review!**

**Me: Aicee Phantom, flying off.**

**CF: (Looks at Aicee with a questioning look)**

**Me: What? Its what I say after an AN. You know, instead of Signing off, I said Flying off.**

**CF: Well, that makes sense since you can fly. But you guys don't have to be jealous! You can also make your avatar a half ghost or whatever.**

**Me: Yup! It just takes imagination.**

**Me and CF: Aicee and CartoonFreakshow, Flying off! (Flies out of the room)**


	7. The Ghost Prince

**No One's POV**

Clockwork floated there in front of a time screen. Revealing the past of The Ghost Prince.

_An evil King, known as Pariah Dark, is known all around the ghost zone. He got his everything what he wanted._

_Power._

_One day, his faithful and loyal knight, Fright Knight, came to the throne room with a female ghost._

_"What is the meaning of this, Fright Knight?" Asked the king. Seeing the other ghost. This ghost is rather beautiful than the other female ghost the king had met. She has long blonde hair, pale skin, glowing green eyes, and wearing worn out clothes._

_"We caught her trespassing near the castle , my king" Answered the knight._

_"Hmmm" The intruder was rather... Attractive. He then decided that he wanted someone to rule beside him. So he was attracted by the ghost._

_"Leave us, Fright Knight" The king ordered._

_"Yes, my liege" The Knight the left. Leaving the intruder and the king face to face._

_"Tell me. What is your name?" The king asked curiously._

_"Delaria, my king. What are you going to do with me?" A smirk then appeared on the king's face._

_"You will be the queen of the ghost realm. If not, the I will have your head" The king said with an evil smile. This made Delaria suprised. But nodded her head. Seeing that if she refuses, she'll loose her head.  
_

* * *

_Years passed, and the queen was given birth to a handsome child. A ghost infant with white messy hair, glowing green eyes, and pale skin._

_"What should we name him?" Asked the king as he looked at the infant._

_"Daniel" The queen answered and the king nodded his head. Pariah then grabbed the infant and lifted him in front of his face._

_"Some day, you will lead an army to help me take control of the human realm" The king said with an evil smile which made the queen nervous. She didn't want to make her son evil.  
_

* * *

_"I am sorry Delaria. But you must go into hiding from the king and leave Daniel in his care" The Time Master, Clockwork, said to the queen. They were currently in a clock tower. Which is also CW's lair. The queen now wore a beautiful green dress, black high heeled shoes, and a white headband with a green gemstone on the front._

_"No! That king is ruthless! He's evil! All he'll do is abuse my son or make him evil!" The queen protested._

_"I'm sorry Delaria. But do not worry, Daniel will have a good future. He'll meet new friends and have a proper family soon enough" CW said. Daniel is 6 years old and have no friends. Sometimes the king would hurt him and yell at him. She can't just leave her one and only son. But he needs new friends and a proper family._

_Finally, the queen made a decision._

_"Alright then. Just please guide my son. I'm trusting you to look after him" Deleria said. And CW nodded._

_"Please, step inside the sarcophagus and no one we find you except for me" CW said and led the queen to said object and she entered it which made her sleep until CW opened the sarcophagus.  
_

* * *

_"What!? How could Delaria disappeared!?" The King yelled at his loyal knight._

_"I don't know my liege. We have been trying to find her. But with no luck" Fright Knight answered._

_"She's a traitor! She left me with no reason!" The king yelled and slammed his fist on the arm rest of his room. "Leave me be!" The king ordered which the knight left the room._

_"Daniel!" The king called out for his son. And with a swirl of smoke, there knelled the prince. His on leg bent down and his other hand rested on his bent knee. The prince is currently wearing a white torn cape, black long sleeved shirt, a spiked shoulder pad on his right shoulder, black pants, white belt with a green skull, silver gauntlets, and silver steel toed boots._

_"Yes father?"_

_"Your mother is gone! She has betrayed us!" The king yelled which made Daniel flinch at the tone of his voice. But then looked sadden because the mother the he cared about was gone._

_"Where is she, father? What are going to do now?"_

_"I don't know. No matter. My plans will still be continued on taking over the human realm and make all the ghost bow down" The king said with an evil smile._

* * *

_Before the king could even start the plan, the ancients band together and manage to defeat the evil king. They took away the Ring of Rage, and locked him in the Sarcophagus of forever sleep. The felt pity for the ghost child, so they wiped the memorise of the king. Once, he dosen't remember that he dosen't have a son. But when he is released the second time, he will now remember Daniel._

_They took Daniel to the Time Master and left him there._

_The Time Master cared for Daniel for many years. Until it is time for him to go with a new family. He erased Daniel's memorise of being the prince of the ghost zone and replaced them with new ones._

_Memorise of having a caring mother, a goofy dad, and a know-it-all older sister. And he made Daniel human. When he was a ghost, his aging process was really slow, so he's still in the age of 6. But the process became normal once he was human._

_He also gave the family the memorise of having Daniel as their loved son and little brother._

_And the family he went with, his no other than the Fentons.  
_

* * *

"Soon Daniel, you need to reunite with your real father. But it is also up to you too once again, trap him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. It is the phropecy. And you need to follow it" CW said.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry about this. Cause I thought that you guys wanted to know what the phropecy is. Well, Danny is the Ghost Prince and is destined to rule the human realm alongside his _real_ father.**

**Sorry, really sorry. But I wanted to write this. I'll update the next one soon. **

_**Aicee Phantom, flying off.**_


	8. Going Back To The Human Realm

**Sup guys! Sorry for the delay. I'm still thinking what's going to happen next.**

**But enjoy this chapter! AND JEN IS NOT MY CHARACTER!**

**Jen is CartoonFreakshow. She's my bestfriend and I want her in this story ;D  
**

**Okay, so lets make Jen 12 YEARS OLD JUST LIKE DANIELLE! Yeah, its because the 2 are perfect to prank Danny!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

"JEN! DANIELLE!" An angry Phantom covered in ecto-goo yelled at the two fleeing ghost. Danny was chasing the two troublemakers while Terra was watching in amusement.

"Can't catch us!" Yelled Dani while flying beside Jen.

"Mission cover Danny with goop, COMPLETE!" Yelled Jen. But then, Danny appeared in front of them with a swirl of mist and grabbed the two by the back of their collar.

"Got you two! Now for MY revenge!" Danny then let go of the two and covered them with snow which he made and came out from the palm of his hands. And with a strong pull, the goo was off.

"Th-that was st-still a g-good p-prank" Said Jen between shivers,

"Y-yeah!" Said Dani in between shivers.

"Oh and Danielle, I have something for you" Danny said,

"This better not be a prank from you!" Yelled Danielle but Danny shook his head.

"Nope. I'm sure your gonna like it" Said Danny as Danielle stood up.

"You guys do that. I'm going to go to my room" Jen said. Danny finally fixed Jen a room.

"Alright Danny. Lets go"

* * *

"Tadda!" Danny said as she opened Danielle's closet.

Instead of her old clothes that she usually wears in human half, there were Blue tank tops, Black long sleeved shirts, Black pants with White belt, and Dark Blue sneakers.

"OMG! Thanks Danny!" Danielle exclaimed as she hugged Danny.

"There's still more" Danny said as they broke out the hug. Danny reached inside the closet and got out a glowing green box and handed it to Danielle. And Danielle opened the box to find a Black jacket with a White DP on the left side of the chest, White tank top, White fingerless gloves, belt and boots, and Black jeans.

"Thanks again Danny! Where did you get this?"

"CW. He appeared in my bedroom and handed me this clothes for ya. And I put them in your closet while you and Jen were practicing your powers outside" Explained Danny. "I'm going to go see Terra while you put on your clothes" Danny said and Danielle nodded her head.

* * *

"Terra!" Danny called out to his friend.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Terra answered so Danny went to the kitchen and sat on the chair while Terra was making sandwiches.

"Danny, I've been thinking" Terra said while she placed the sandwiches on a plate and on the table and sat down on a chair next to Danny. "I think its time to go back to the human realm. I mean, we've been staying here for 3 months, and I think its time to go see the great out doors"

"Sure" Agreed Danny as he took a bite from a sandwich. "What do you have in mind?"

"Hmmm... How about... Happy Harbor? I heard that there's a great view there" Terra answered.

"Sure! I'll go tell Jen and Dani" Danny agreed and stood up to tell the 2 ghost the news.

* * *

**_SPLASH_**

"GAAAH!" Danny was then covered in ecto- goop. Again.

"Oh Yeah! 2 points!" Dani and Jen exclaimed as they gave each other a high five.

"Alright you two, we have some good news" Terra said while Danny is having trouble getting the goo off. "We're moving!"

"Yay!" The 2 trouble makers scream in excitement.

"But where?" Asked Dani.

"Happy Harbor" Answered Danny. Finally the goo is off.

"But what about me? They'll suspect me. I'm glowing!" Complained Jen.

"Here" Danny said while he handed Jen a golden bracelet. "CW gave me this while I was in my room. He said it can make a ghost look human. But when you take it off, you'll turn back to normal" Danny explained and Jen put the bracelet on her right wrist.

Then, a yellow ring appeared on Jen's abdomen and split into two going up and down. Jen wasn't wearing her usual black and white clothing. She now wore a Grey stripped tank top, Blue jeans, Black combat boots, a Black bandana on her now Brown hair, Black fingerless gloves, and her eyes were now Red-ish Brown. **(Look up at Devian Art on Cartoon Freakshow. I just removed the Trench coat ;D)**

"Is that what you look like when you were human?" Asked Terra.

"Yup! So how are going to move our stuff to the human realm?" Asked Jen.

"Simple. But lets get outside" Danny said and they all went outside.

* * *

"Okay... So now what?" Asked Terra. But Danny got out a cube and threw it inside the house. Then, a bright light suddenly erupted from the inside of the house and everyone has to cover their eyes. When the light died down, the house was gone. Leaving only the cube which is glowing white.

"Okay, so I packed our house in here" Danny said picking the cube and showing it to them. "I made this about 2 months ago"

"COOL!" Dani and Jen exclaimed together.

"Lets get going" Danny said. "I've been practicing this for quite a while now" He then stretched out his arm and it glowed bright green. Then a portal appeared.

"You can make a portal?" Asked Terra.

"Yup! Lets go!" The 4 of them then jumped into the portal.

* * *

The 4 of them landed in an alley. Big enough for their house. It night time, so its the perfect time to move. Danny and Danielle transformed back into their human half and Danny threw the cube into the alley. With a bright light, the house was there in an instant. Leaving the cube on the door step which Danny picked up and placed it in his pocket.

"Hey Danny? Why is our house suddenly a 3 story building?" Asked Dani.

"Oh, cause the first floor is going to be our shop. Yeah, this cube is awesome. We'll worry about the shop tomorrow" Answered Danny.

"Alright guys. Lets go to bed. And tomorrow, we could go to the park" Terra said and the 2 young ghost nodded there heads and ran inside the house and went to their room for some rest.

"You okay Danny?" Terra asked. Seeing her friend was deep in thought.

"Huh? Oh yeah... I'm fine. We better get some rest too"

"Alright then"

And with that, the two teens went inside there house to get some sleep.

* * *

**Oh Yeah! Its done! Well, this chapter that is... And don't forget. I MADE JEN 12 SO SHE AND DANI CAN PRANK DANNY! And yeah, Jen like to have Fun. I won't be updating for a while cause I'm still thinking on what's going to happen next.**

**SO PLEASE BE PATIENT! And Please Read and Review! I REALLY appreciate it that many readers like this story :D Oh and What Do You Guys Think?**

**Cafe or Book Store? Please Vote! **

_**Rosie Kitsune**_


	9. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Sorry about this guys! But I'm making this a HIATUS! Yeah, no ideas have been popping up in my noggin. But please enjoy my other stories.**

**Like...**

**Phantom Playing Dress Up? -_Humor_**

**The Two Brothers -_ DPxYJ crossover Danny/Robin Brothers_**

**A Hero will Rise and Fall - _DPxYJ crossover_**

**Plus! I'll also make a sequel for this story! So here's a sneak peak!**

**Royal Siblings**

_**Danny and Terra are now the King and Queen of the Ghost zone. Terra gave birth to Terrence. Then she gave birth to Dawn. Now the two siblings must live the life of boring royalty while seeking new adventures and new friends... Or enemies.**_

**Well, that's it. And I think I'm having Writer's Block... I think.**

**Hopefully, I'll be updating The Two Brothers. So until then! Again, so SORRY!**

_**Rosie Kitsune**_


	10. SO SORRY!

**Guys, I'm SO SORRY!**

**I have no more interest in this story.**

**Why: Because I can't think of anything that will happen.**

**What now you ask? My other stories is fun to Read!**

**ALSO!**

**If any one of you WANT TO ADOPT THIS STORY JUST PM ME!**

**Plus!**

**I can help you with the guidelines!**

**Again, SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

**PLEASE NO FLAMES!**

**I hate it when people say bad things to other people...**

**Just please, Don't hate me for this. SERIOUSLY! DO. NOT. HATE. ME FOR. THIS**

**I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! Meh... Just kidding. Just PLEASE. No Flames OR Complains OR No Flames and Complains. **

_****_**Thank you for your support and your Reviews. I'm so SORRY to disappoint the writers who liked this story. I'm also disappointed at myself...**

**My imagination is just so... Kaboosh! SO SORRY!**

_**Rosie Kitsune**_


End file.
